


an unearthy bond

by cherrycapturedwolf (flusteredkeith)



Series: in-lawful bonding [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, F/M, and syaoran is a nerd, bonding with the in-laws, but fujitaka talks archaeology, syaosaku - Freeform, touya and syaoran glare as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/pseuds/cherrycapturedwolf
Summary: In-law visitation in which Fujitaka and Syaoran talk archaeology.





	an unearthy bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 SyaoSaku week, Day 5: In laws. Part 1 of 2. Idea is thanks to [horitsuba](https://horitsuba.tumblr.com)!

“Sakura-chan tells me you’re taking archaeology courses at the university,” he says to Syaoran.

“Oh — yeah,” her fiancé nods, recomposing his face after another intense stare down with Touya. “So far, it’s just Archaeology of Ancient Egypt and Principles of Archaeology.”

“Sounds interesting,” her Otou-san says, grabbing a piece of shrimp for his bowl. “I recently came back from an excavation in China. That’s sort of where your family was originally from, is that correct?”

“Yeah,” Syaoran nods again. Then, as if just realizing what he had said, his eyes suddenly light up and he sets his bowl of rice down. “D-did — did you just say an excavation in  _China_?”

“I did,” he beams down at Syaoran. “We found some ancient salt-boiling sites in Hebei near the Bohai Sea. The ruins were built back during the Tang Dynasty. We found these round and oval burning sites. The red clay that was also there are presumed to be stoves used to extract salt.”

“Wow,” Syaoran says in an awed voice. “Tell me more.”

Sakura watches Syaoran as he stares, wide-eyed and hungry for more information while her Otou-san continues to talk about his trip. It’s endearing to see the way those amber orbs expand and soak in everything they can. He’s so engrossed in the conversation that he forgets to eat. And when Fujitaka asks if Syaoran would someday like to come with him on an excavation, Sakura giggles at the stunned look on his eager face.

Touya, on the other hand, gives a resigned sigh.

—

When dinner is over, Sakura walks him to the door.

“Thanks for dinner,” Syaoran says, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “It was delicious as usual.”

Sakura beams and gets on her tiptoes to give him a swift kiss on the cheek. She hears Touya cough in the other room and rolls her eyes. Of course he’d sense something going on.

“Should we have dinner at my place this time over the weekend?” he asks, smiling down at her.

“No,” she shakes her head. “You should come over again. My Otou-san will cook next time.”

Taking one step closer, Sakura leans in until her breath tickles his ear.

“You’re cute when you’re thinking about archaeology,” she whispers.

She pulls back to see a splash of red tinging his cheeks and an intense longing in his eyes that makes her wish they were already married.

“Good night, Syaoran,” she says, though his hand hasn’t let go of hers yet. Tugging her forward, he plants a kiss on her lips that lingers a little longer than intended.

“Night, Sakura,” he replies before letting go of her hand and reaching for the door.

Although Touya often complicates their time together, Sakura still looks forward to more dinners over at her house if it means Syaoran gets to talk about archaeology again.

After all, they’ll have the rest of eternity to spend by themselves, and watching him bond with her Otou-san in little moments like these mean more to her than any words can say.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, come find me on my CCS blog [@cherrycapturedwolf](https://cherrycapturedwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
